Dime que hay de nosotros
by Momosomo Misaki
Summary: despues de que la guerra con los alienigenas del espacio exterior todos los de doggo buelven a su vida pero que pasara con aquellos que se enamoraron y tiene que ser separados y cuando se vuelven a encontrar ella se a enamorado de otro jack ¿la conquistara?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

***Sonido de alarma.***

-¿He?, ¡Haaa! ¿¡Mama porque no me levantaste!?-

-Trate pero no me hiciste caso Shio-

-Ya me voy- se despide Shio de su madre.

-Que no se te olvide tu paraguas recuerda que está lloviendo por las tardes-

-Ya lo sé mama-

-Que te valla bien, no llegues tarde-

***Narrado por shio.***

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que ya no ha habido más corazonadas (eran invasores del espacio exterior en forma de escarabajos gigantes) y hace tres meses que volví a mi vida normal, nunca pensé que realmente extrañaría a los chicos del Dogoo bueno aunque a los únicos que veo es a Galileo, Lemond, Esui, Jess (son mujeres las cuatro aunque sus nombres casi no lo parezcan) y Gaudí (él es hombre), jamás pensé en encontrarlos aquí aunque bueno, Galileo y Gaudí van en último año de secundaria y a partir de esta primavera ingresaran a la preparatoria, Jess y Esui van en universidad, y bueno Lemond al parecer asistía con migo en la misma preparatoria aunque en diferente salón, Mahesh volvió con sus padres a india, Hunter volvió a estados unidos, mientras que Vidocq y Jack regresaron también son su familia en España jamás pensé que ellos fueran de ahí realmente me sorprendí mucho…

Podrá ser que… ya no lo veré… que ya no seremos capaces de estar juntos… porque… porque me tuve que separar de, el cuándo me di cuenta que lo amaba… porque no solo… no solo… podemos pasar más tiempo juntos ¿Por qué nos separamos tan rápido? Dios por favor dagame verlo de nuevo o dagame olvidar este amor.

***Fin de la narración.***

-Realmente lo extraño…-pensaba Shio hasta que interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-¡SHIO~chan!- gritaron su nombre mientras le agarraban su hombro de la nombrada, esta misma soltó un pequeño grito.

-Asao~san, me asustaste- decía Shio mientras daba un leve suspiro.

-Perdón Shio, ¿en que ibas pensando?- se disculpaba su amiga.

-En mis amigos de Dogoo, y en….-se sonrojo Shio al recordar a esa persona.

-Estabas pensando en que extrañabas a Jack ¿verdad?-comento Asao, con su típica sonrisa.

-… (Roja como un tonante), S…Si-respondió nerviosa Shio.

-Shio ¿acaso no se mandan e-mail?-pregunto curiosa su amiga aunque ya sabía a respuesta.

-Si pero…..-se vio un leve aire de tristeza en los ojos de Shio que no pasó desapercibido por Asao.

Asao ante ver cómo era la reacción de su amiga –Shio ¿Acaso ya le dijiste que lo extrañas? ¿Ese beso que se dieron una noche antes de despedirse, en la azotea del hospital… te hizo ver que querías estar más tiempo a su lado?- pregunto Asao.

-Asao~san- dijo Shio con un leve sonrojo.

_Y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban en la entrada de su salón de clases._

-Shio mejor hablamos al rato- decía Asao.

-Ok…- le respondía su amiga.

_Desde que Shio avía vuelto a su vida ¨normal¨ se juntaba casi todo el tiempo con Asao ya que Shio la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas aunque todavía no se juntaban tanto en la escuela ya que Shio no quería que Asao se separara de sus amigas de hace más tiempo._

***sonido de la campana.***

-Siéntense, bueno hoy tenemos un nuevo integrante en el salón de clases, pasa, él se llama Grey Akuma- decía el profesor al entrar al salón de clases.

-Mucho gusto soy Grey Akuma espero llevarme bien con todos- dice presentándose.

Que guapo… definitivamente es mi tipo…. Haaa que belleza acaba de entrar… nomas se escuchaban los mormullos de las chicas en el salón de clases, mientras que los chicos decían cosas como que le ven a él y cosas así (celosos).

Grey tenía el cabello rojo alborotado, con los ojos verdes aceitunados, de piel blanca era alto y se veía su cuerpo bien formado.

-Bueno tú te sentaras…. Delante de la señorita que está en la última fila alado de la ventana… Eto…. Asi, Ogura- decía el profesor señalando el asiento de delante de Shio.

***Narrado por Shio.***

-¿Conmigo?- pensé.

-Mucho gusto espero llevarme bien contigo- dijo Grey con una sonrisa.

-Espero lo mismo-fue lo que respondí – rayos vio la revista sobre los tanques que estaba viendo, seguro pensara que soy una rara, pero es realmente guapo, y se ve que es amable, ¿espera que rayos estoy pensando?-se regañaba mental mente Shio.

***Fin de la narración.***

Así transcurrieron las horas hasta la hora del almuerzo, Shio saco su almuerzo y estaba guardando la misma revista que estaba leyendo en clases.

-Ogura ¿verdad?-

(Sobresalto) -Akuma me asustaste, dime que paso-responde Shio un tanto nerviosa ya que no se esperaba que un chico tan guapo como Grey le hablara (ya que la única que le habla del su salón de clases es Asao).

-Te gustan las cosas militares ¿verdad?-pregunta Grey.

-Eto… mm…. S… si me gustan mucho, a pero es que porque mi mama desde pequeña me puso a ver películas militares y cosas así junto a ella…. Y por eso…. Bueno… Eto…- respondía Shio mientras movía de un lado al otro sus manos.

-Jajaja jajaja… enserio Ogura eres una chica muy interesante-respondía Grey con una sonrisa que te desmayaría.

-Ogura te hablan en la puerta- Grito una chica de la clase.

-A gracias- respondió Shio, ya que sabía que era Lemond que le hablaba para comer juntas ya que desde que volvieron se volvieron amigas y diario comían juntas ya sean las dos solas o a veces se les unía Asao ya que las tres se llevaban muy bien.

-Grey porque no comes con nosotras, claro que no Grey comerá con migo, no el comerá con nosotras- se escuchaban las chicas que rodeaban a Grey.

-Lo siento pero ya quede de comer con Ogura, perdón enserio- decía Grey para quitarse a las chicas de encima.

-He con Ogura, pero porque con ella- decían eso y más, mientras miraban con odio a Shio.

-Bueno será para la próxima, adiós- decía grey mientras abrazaba por el hombro a Shio, mientras que esta se sonrojaba un poco.

-Que interesante-dice Asao con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que el sonrojo y las palabras del muchacho no pasaron desapercibidas por ella.

**Continuara…**

**Talvez este capitulo no sea tan interesante pero los demás si ya verán… enserio… por sierto estuve viendo que este anime no tiene ninguna historia en fanfiction acaso sere la primera? Kya…! Que amocion jejeje cuídense los quiero a todos….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Kaoru, que sucede- le pregunta una de sus amigas.

-Nada- responde con una sonrisa típica de ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

***En la azotea de la escuela*.**

-En resumen, entonces fuiste utilizada por este tipo para que no lo persiguieran y lo dejaran de molestar pero gracias a él las locas chicas de tu salón ahora te odian ¿verdad?-

-Bueno Lemond cuando lo pones así, suena un poco cruel no crees- respondió Shio ante lo dicho por su amiga.

-Enserio Shio mantente alegada de chicos como el, pueden ser peligrosos ¿sabes?-decía Lemond mientras apuntaba a Grey que comía con ellas.

-Lemond se nota que quieres mucho a Ogura, es muy lindo por parte tuya, pero déjame decirte que en realidad si quería comer con Ogura ya que es una chica muy interesante-decía Grey mientras comía.

-¿Interesante yo?- decía Shio un tanto confundida por el comentario de Grey.

-Sí, ya que muy pocas veces o rara vez o en mi situación jamás había visto a una chica que le encantara tanto las cosas militares, bueno no es raro pero… tu no escondes tu gusto por esas cosas y eso es lo que se me hace interesante ya que siempre las chicas son muy… "rosa"- decía Grey mientras veía y le sonreía a Shio.

-Gracias por decirme no "rosa", creo… pero sabes esconderlo sería algo que estaría mal ya que así soy yo y no pienso cambiar y quiero que si alguien quiere estar a mi lado que sea porque me quiere como soy y no por fingir algo que no soy, así como Asao, Lemond y todos en Dogoo- decía Shio sonriendo .

-Ya veo, en verdad eres una persona muy interesante y linda, me agradas-decía Grey con una sonrisa al ver la tierna sonrisa de Shio.

-¡Wow...! definitivamente me casare con Shio, Te quiero- decía Lemond mientras abrazaba a Shio.

Ante el comentario de Lemond, Shio y Grey rieron.

***toque de campana*.**

-Lemond nos vemos en la salida, adiós- se despedía Shio y Grey de Lemond después de ir a dejarla en el salón.

-Eres muy buena amiga de Lemond ¿verdad?-preguntaba Grey

-Si ya que nos conocemos de hace ya tiempo aunque de primero no le caía bien -respondió Shio al recordar la primera vez que se vieron.

-Oyes Ogura tengo una pregunta, en la azotea mencionaste a otros muchachos que iban en Dogoo y si mal no recuerdo esa organización es (entran a su salón) la que peleaba contra los corazonadas ¿me equivoco?-decía Grey.

(Sentados en su lugar)-…Si-respondía Shio a la pregunta de Grey un tanto nerviosa a lo que fuera a responder.

-Fabuloso Ogura en verdad eres sorprendente- Decía Grey con estrellitas en los ojos por la emoción.

-Moe… hay está de nuevo nuestro adorado Grey con esa chica ¿Qué le ve? Ni siquiera es bonita- decían las chicas o fans de Grey (celosas).

_Así pasaron las clases hasta la hora de salida._

-Shio vámonos seguramente nos está esperando Lemond para irnos a comer- decía Asao.

-Tienes razón vámonos, Asao que pastel comerás.- peguntaba Shio.

_Al decir eso Shio una persona se es quedo viendo y pensando sobre la conversación de las dos chicas._

-bueno….-pero no termino de decir ya que la interrumpieron.

-Ogura, Asao… … … … ¿Me les puedo unir? Es que… … … … … … bueno a mí también… … … … … me gustan las cosas dulces…- decía Grey un poco sonrojado.

-jajaja claro- Respondieron las dos chicas mientras reían un poco ante como se había puesto Grey al decir eso.

-Wow* qué lindo se ve sonrojado, jamás pensé que le gustara las cosas dulces realmente es un gusto tierno… se parece a… pero qué demonios estoy pensando, ya no debo de pensar en el Jack… ya no va a volver… ya no lo voy a ver jamás…. Es más… seguramente el no piensa más en mi… y mírame yo estoy triste por el…- pensaba Shio, mientras ponía una mueca de tristeza ante su pensamiento.

Pero esas muecas de tristezas no pasaron de desapercibido por Asao y…

-¿Ogura? Porque esa cara de tristeza ¿Qué tienes?- preguntaba Grey ya que tampoco había pasado desapercibida su tristeza para él.

-Bueno… es que…- pero Shio fue interrumpida porque…

-Asao… Shio… porque… ¡otra vez tú! no llegaban por mí me abandonaron por ese- decía o mejor dicho recamaba Lemond mientras señalaba a Grey.

Ya que como Lemond no es muy paciente fue a ver porque se tardaban sus amigas y cuando llego a salón de estas, encontró a Grey agarrando por los hombros a Shio.

-¡Shio me abandonaras por él, yo lo sabía! ¡Pero no te la dejare Shio es mía!- decía Lemond abrazando a Shio para separarla de Grey.

-No… Lemond… no es lo que piensas… yo solo... bueno yo quería acompañarlas a los pasteles porque me gustan mucho... pero al parecer Ogura se incomodó por eso…. Y yo bueno… veras- decía o trataba de decir Grey.

-No… no es eso… si no que… pues veras me acorde de alguien a quien quiero mucho- decía Shio.

Cuando Shio dijo eso Lemond hiso una mirada de tristeza para luego repasarla por una sonrisa.

-Ya veo… ojalá y que algún día me cuentes con el… así que… ¿puedo acompañarlas?- preguntaba Grey con un leve sonrojo.

-Si… bueno si es que Lemond quiere- decía Asao.

-Pues ya que- refunfuñaba Lemond.

-Qué bueno- decía Grey feliz.

-Pero… te tocara pagar todo lo que comamos ¿entendido?- ordenaba Lemond.

-Si…- decía Grey feliz.

-Entonces que esperamos vámonos- decía Asao.

***En la pastelería***

-Asi que Grey de ¿dónde vienes?- pregunto Lemond.

-Soy de Okinawa- respondía Grey.

-¿Viniste solo o con tus papás?- pregunta ahora Asao.

-Vivo en un departamento, solo- respondió Grey.

-Ya veo entonces… ¿Por qué te mudaste?- ya que era el turno de preguntar de Shio.

-Bueno es que verán, ya me había enfadado de vivir allá y bueno le pregunte a mis padres si me podía mudar y me dijeron que si y aquí me ven.-

-O.o chico rico- respondieron las tres chicas en unísono con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-No es eso… es solo (sonrojado) que yo bueno… -

-jajajajaja no te preocupes… sabes eres lindo… cuando te sonrojas- decía Asao.

**Continuara…**

**ArticGirl: ¡gracias por ser mi primer comentario en la historia! Si lo continuare de echo ya tengo varias paginas pero me desanime en seguirla ya que nadie la leia… también es una de mis series favoritas yo uf* ya perdi la cuenta de las veces que lo he visto, gracias por tus buenos deseos . por cierto si no hay comentarios no subiré el siguiente capitulo cuídate besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**cap dedicado a ****ArticGirl ¡Eres grande!**

**Capítulo 3**

Por el comentario de esta los otros tres chicos se pusieron rojos como tomate.

-No eres de mi tipo no te preocupes- decía Asao con una sonrisa típica de ella y acompañaba con una risita.

-De acuerdo no sé si sentirme aliviado o decepcionado- decía Grey fingiendo decepción.

Solamente rieron las tres chicas.

-Es cierto ¿Asao~san tendrá a alguien que le guste?- se preguntaba mentalmente Shio.

***Un mes después una tarde lluviosa***

-Adiós Shio- se despedía Asao.

-Adiós Asao~san hasta mañana- le decía Shio.

-Rayos olvide mi paraguas por las prisas en la casa, ahora que are, pues que más quedarme aquí hasta que pare- pensaba Shio.

-¿Ogura? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Akuma, nada olvide mi paraguas y estoy esperando que pare de llover o que se tranquilice un poco- decía Shio mirando su revista "tanques mensual".

-Ya veo… Ogura... yo te… puedo… llevar- decía Grey un poco nervioso.

-¿he?- preguntaba ingenuamente Shio.

-Yo… bueno… es que… por si no para… y… si te mojas… te puedes enfermar y así- decía Grey más nervioso.

-Gracias me encantaría que me llevaras a la casa- decía Shio con una sonrisa.

Grey al ver la sonrisa de Shio se puso rojo ya que pues no era la primera vez que la veía sonreír pero esa sonrisa era tan dulce que hiso que su corazón se acelerara de mas era la primera vez que la veía sonreír con tanta ternura.

-¿Akuma?- pregunto Shio ya alado de él.

-Na… nada… vámonos- respondía Grey con la cabeza agachada ya que se había puesto nervioso.

***durante su camino a casa de Shio* **

-Akuma, yo… gracias por llevarme a casa- decía Shio un poco roja.

-De nada Ogura- Respondía Grey con nerviosismo.

-Shio…-

-… … …-

-Dime Shio…- decía con la cabeza agachada ya que era la primera vez que pedía eso y más a un chico.

-¡¿HE!?- se sorprendió Grey ante la inesperada petición de su ahora mejor amiga.

-Entonces… dime… Grey… Shio- decía Grey todo rojo como tomate.

-Gre… Grey~kun- decía también toda roja Shio.

Durante el resto del camino hubo un silencio no incomodo si no extrañamente cómodo ya que las dos personitas estaban tan rojos que no se animaban a verse bueno a excepción de una persona que estaba viendo a la otra de reojo.

-Diablos que pena me da decirle por su nombre por dios pero si no es la primera vez que llamo a alguien por su nombre de pila, a Lemond le dijo por su nombre e igual que a Kaoru, no entiendo porque con Shio es diferente, ¿Por qué será? ¿Acaso me gusta? Bueno Shio es muy bonita y más cuando sonríe y se pone roja aparte es original no es alguien que actué diferente para caerle bien a la gente no entiendo porque no tiene novio espera eso no me consta bueno tampoco es que la haiga visto con un chavo de la prepa pero ¿y si no va a la prepa?- pensaba Grey.

-¿Grey~kun?-

-¿y si es alguien mayor? Dios que diablos pienso mejor preguntarle- seguía pensando Grey ignorando el llamado de su nombre.

-Grey~kun-

-No, no, no, como preguntare eso… pero somos amigos y bueno solo quiero conocerla más pero y si ¿piensa que me gusta? Bueno que eso no sería nada falso ¡haaa! ¡¿Qué hago?!- pensaba todavía grey mientras se alborotaba con su mano libre ya que la otra tenía el paraguas.

-¡GREY~KUN!- gritaba Shio ya que en sus otros tratados de llamados la había ignorado.

-¿He?-

-Grey~kun ya llegamos a mi casa, gracias por traerme… deste tu… bueno… quieres pasar… solo hasta que se calme la lluvia y aparte bueno como agradecimiento por a verme traído también secar tu playera ya que se mojó del hombro por a verme cubierto para no mojarme- decía Shio mientras miraba a Grey un poco roja.

-S… Si gracias…- respondía grey nerviosa.

-Bueno… pasa- decía Shio mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

-Perdón por la intromisión – decía Grey mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la puerta para pasar.

-Vamos a mi habitación mientras pongo en la secadora tu camisa- decía Shio, mientras subían a su cuarto. –Ya vuelvo ponte cómodo-

-Si…-respondía un poco rojo Grey, mientras le daba su camisa a Shio, pero Shio se voltio para no verlo desnudo… bueno ver su torso desnudo.

***Pensamiento de Grey***

Wow* la habitación de Shio es realmente cool, lleno de réplicas de armas y aviones, aunque muchos dijeran que parece la habitación de un hombre todavía conserva ese toque femenino, único, que hace tan hermosa la habitación así como a ella, huele a ella a un toque dulce y relajante (por cierto Grey estaba sentado en la cama de Shio, con los pies cruzados) ¿ella que pensara de mí? ¿Solo pensara en mi como un amigo? O ¿Cómo otra cosa? ¿Si le llego a preguntar qué piensa de mí…? No. No, es obvio que ella pensaría que me gusta… si le digo que me gusta… ¿Qué me respondería? Grey mírate (ahora se tira boca arriba, mirando el techo) tienes miedo de lo que te responda…. Jamás te había sucedido

-¿Shio que tienes de diferente?- decía Grey en voz alta.

-Mucho- decía una hermosa voz femenina que hizo que grey se parara rápidamente y la mirada extrañado.

*Fin del pensamiento*

-Que hermosa- decía Grey en voz alta, un poco sonrojado.

-Gracias- contestaba voz hermosa.

-¡Mamá!- grito Shio al ver a una hermosa mujer que le sonreía con ternura.

-¿Mamá?- preguntaba grey sin creérselo.

La mamá de Shio era… como Shio pero su cabello era largo y su cara un poco más fina dando a entender que era una mujer madura pero no pasaba de los veintiuno, ella tenía una belleza que como todo el mundo describe… una belleza de princesa del siglo XIX, no era alta pero tampoco muy pequeña era la estatura perfecta… Grey con solo ver a esa hermosa mujer se imaginaba una hermosa princesa vestida con un kimono rojo con flores amarillas, verdes y naranjas… su cabello suelto y lacio como lo lucia en ese momento… un hermoso rostro como la virgen del renacimiento serena y pacífica, una hermosa princesa, emperatriz, con una gracia como ninguna, en resumen la mujer perfecta…

"Dios si Shio crece y se ve como su mamá, ella sería una diosa, la más hermosa mujer que haiga pisado el planeta"-

*En la cocina*

-Señora disculpe mi… atrevimiento pero ¿Cuántos años tiene?- preguntaba todavía sin creérselo Grey.

-¿Cuántos crees tú?- decía la hermosa mujer.

-La verdad… unos veinte años por no exagerar- decía grey.

-Grey~kun, mi mamá se llama Licari Ogura, ella es nacida en Tokio y tiene treinta años- decía Shio, tratando de no reventar de risa por la cara de Grey.

-¡SIGUE SIENDO MUY JOVEN!- gritaba Grey muy sorprendido –Eso quiere decir que ¿te tuvo a los quince años?-

-Así es… su papá y yo nos conocimos cuando yo tenía diez años y el quince desde entonces el me tomo como su novia- decía Licari muy contenta.

"El papá de Shio es un LOLICON"-pensaba Grey. Lo que acababa de pensar jamás se lo diría a Shio.

-Él y yo decidimos tener a Shio cuando cumplí los quince ya que mi esposo se iba a ir a la escuela militar, porque nuestros padres estaban en desacuerdo con que tuviera una relación con el- seguía narrando la mamá de Shio.

-¡HASTA YO ESTARIA DESACUERDO SI MI HIJA ANDUBIERA CON UN LOLICON!- volvió a pensar Grey

-Yo en verdad lo amo… pero jamás nos hemos casado a pesar que antes de que se fuera me diera un anillo de matrimonio- decía Licari mirando su anillo melancólicamente.

Grey quiso preguntar por qué pero no se atrevió, por la triste cara de Shio.

-¡ha!- decía Licari sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes –La camisa de Grey, Shio si piensas dejar que el pobre chico siga sin camisa más tiempo pescara un resfriado-

-Es cierto ya vuelvo con ella- decía Shio yendo al cuarto de lavado.

-Grey te lo diré rápidamente, mi hija es única eso lo sé y tú también pero piensa muy bien por qué y también te diré lo siguiente ella está enamorada de alguien profundamente… pero no dejes que eso te desanime- decía Licari muy seria.

-¿De qué habla?-

-Calla ahí viene luego te digo- decía Licari, viendo el cómo se acercaba su hija, ella tenia una sonrisa de complice y Grey capto la idea.

Licari, la mamá de Shio, sabia que el amaba a su hija.

Los dos se rieron y Shio los miro extrañada una vez que ella se paro a lado de Grey para entregarle su camisa.

**Continuara….**

Bueno no hay mucho que decir mas que ¡ME VOY DE VIAJE! No es un gran lugar pero me voy a gudalajara de viaje escolar… que emoción :") Licari bueno el nombre salio de…. (suenan los tambores) ArticGirl ¡Eres genial!...

**ArticGirl:** **Tu queridísima misaki-sama volvió!**yo soy la que debería pedirte una disculpa primero porque

1ro: al leer tu seudo-nombre se me ocurrio el de Licari… (espero que no te moleste)

2do: por tardar en actualizar, no me deges de leer adoro tus lindos comentarios… :")

3ro: por tener tu alma en el hilo (no quiero eso)

Pero la escuela no me dega, como es fin de semestre y no le caigo bien a un profe y me quiere reprobar lo típico… hay exámenes y haaag! Y para acabarle la inspiración viene en los exámenes, no se porque tal vez por el estrés…..

jajajaja es cierto no es una serie muy conocida… pero no importa es igual de genial! Amo la serie! Me quede con ganas de ver que pasaba entre Jack y shio… (crueldad que solo al final dieran un pequeño pedaso de romance) gracias por tus buenos deseos y elogiar siempre mi historia ¡Eres super! Pero… me gustaría que me digeras que te gustaría que apareciera… digo solo para darme mas ideas y disfrutes la historia….

Cuídate besos y abrazos! 3


End file.
